Harry Potter and the Dungeon Keeper
by morsul
Summary: Harry's fith year at Hogwarts is as usual eventful. This is my first fin so please R/R so I know how to improve on future chapters.


a/n In no way do I own Harry Potter. All I own of this story is the PLOT and the plot alone , so please please please - don't sue me!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Dungeon Keeper.  
  
Chapter one - Hermione - the life saver  
  
Only three more weeks Harry kept telling himself. Three weeks and then I'll see Ron and Hermione and Hogwarts again. As usual Harry was hating his summer away from school - at the Dursley's. This summer hadn't gone too good. Not that the following summers HAD gone good or anything - but this year was not good in a different kind of way. When Harry had come home (if the Dursley's was even what Harry could call 'home') , it seemed Dudley had gotten himself a girlfriend. She had been round for tea a few times and Harry wondered if you could even call her a girl. Her name was Olive and Harry thought she looked like an elephant. He wondered if her parents had been hippos or some other kind of large creature. Her eyes were a very pale green and her hair was long , straight and greasy. Harry thought she looked disgusting. He had to sit and listen endlessly to Dudley and Olive going on about how they met and what they did while at school. He was even present for the photograph Petunia wanted of the couple kissing. Then it seemed Vernon had told Petunia and Dudley about the kiss Hermione had given Harry before they left King's Cross. This resulted in teasing from Dudley and being frowned upon by Pitunia which really annoyed Harry. He tried to be alone as much as possible however Petunia always had some job for him to do. If it wasn't making breakfast it was pulling weeds from the garden or doing the cleaning. At times he wished he had a house-elf to do these jobs for him and then he remembered that the Dursley's would throw a fit wanting nothing to do with magic and that Hermione would fly off the handle at him. He laughed thinking of S.P.E.W. - the little club Hermione had set up campagining to get wages for house-elves. He had shut himself away in his room at times burying himself in the number of books Hermione and Ron had bought him for his birthday and reading over letters from his two best friends and Sirus. Then one night while sitting round the table eating Dudley picked up Harry's wallet which was sitting on the edge of the table. Harry didn't notice until Dudley said "Oh, is this the little madam then Potter? Not too good looking is she? Not as good looking as my Olive." Harry grabbed his wallet and looked down at the picture of himself, Ron and Hermione. He had had enough of people slagging Hermione off. Himself and Ron always tried to stick up for her when Malfoy was around - especially if he called her a mudblood. "Leave her alone!" screamed Harry so loud Dudley jumped in his seat. "You shut your mouth and don't you dare talk about her like that. She's my best friend and I won't have you slagging her off!" Harry stopped only to take a breath and he was ready to carry on shouting when Vernon stepped in saying, "Never raise your voice in my house Potter. Now get upstairs. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night. Go. NOW." Harry slowly stood up , his chair scrapping along the floor. Just as he was walking out the door he turned and looked at Dudley. "She's way better looking that your Olive. Olive looks like an elephant whereas Hermione looks like an angel." Harry smirked as Dudley stood up and charged at him. However Dudley crashed into the door Harry had closed just two seconds before.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Harry sat up in his room feeling pleased with himself at having said all that to Dudley. He thought he should write to Ron and Hermione telling them what had just happened down in the kitchen, then he thought he better not. He didn't want to upset Hermione and if he told Ron he might let slip to Hermione what happened. Harry leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes. At first he thought he had better start the homework they had been given over the holidays - and there was a lot of it - and this year they would be getting even more homework as they were doing their O.W.L.S this year. Then Hermione popped into his head again. He had grown quite fond of Hermione over the past four years. When Ron and himself had first met Hermione they both thought she was....weird. Harry had grown to like her quicker than Ron had and Harry still cringed with guilt when he thought about the times Ron had made fun of Hermione and he, Harry had laughed at the things Ron had said about her. Ron still made remarks about her being a geek but Harry knew that was what made her Hermione. Then the kiss lept into his mind. It wasn't a proper kiss - he had never had a proper kiss with a girl. It was just on the cheek - but it was gentle and nice. Then he wondered what it would be like to kiss Hermione on the lips. Then he caught hold of himself and opened his eyes. I can't think like that he thought. Thats totally weird. I cant think about kissing my best friend. Jeez Harry you're out of it. He closed his eyes again and began to think of Cho Chang. The girl he actually did fancy. Or so he thought.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Harry looked up and there standing in front of him was a figure in a black hooded cloak. "Harry Potter," the figure spat. "Harry Potter, I will have. Harry Potter I will kill - and I won't let him get away this time. We just have to plan things better this time. Now that he doesn't have mummy to save him things should be easier." Harry froze on the spot. He knew that voice. It was the voice of Voldemort. He needed to get away from there and fast. He spun round quickly and there sitting in a circle in front of him were Voldemort's followers. Harry spotted Lucis Malfoy. "Master , maybe it will not be the same , however he does have others who would be willing to sacrifice their lives to save him again," Lucis said. "Are you daring to question my motives?" "No Master not at all. I am just saying , these others could twart our plans." "I will personly kill anyone who dares twart my plans. I have waited too long to kill this boy. Too long. This time however things will go as planned." He paused then contined by asking "Who are these others?" Lucis hesitated before answering "Well , there are his friends. Ron Weasley - Arther Weasley's son and Hermione Granger a mudblood. That great oaf Hagrid possibly and..." Volemort cut in. "Stop. These people are meaningless. They would not sacrifice themselves for the sake of a friend. They are no danger. Now we will meet back here in two days time and we will form our plan." Harry suddenly found himself spinning and everything suddenly went black.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Harry bolted up. He was still on top of his bed only now his sheets were covered in sweat. It had been a dream. Just a dream. Or was it? It was only last year he had had dreams about Voldemort and it turned out they had been reality. It was just a dream Harry he told himself. Just a dream , nothing more. He looked out his window and noticed the sun was starting to come up.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
That morning at breakfast Harry heard two bits of bad news. One , Aunt Marge was coming for a visit again. Two , Olive was coming for tea again. Even worse was that both were coming at the same time. Just my luck Harry thought. Harry trudged back upstairs after breakfast to make a start on his homework. On entering his room he noticed that Hedwig was back with a letter taped round her leg. Harry gently took it off and opened it. He noticed it was written on flowery paper. This was obviosly from Hermione. It said :  
  
Dear Harry , Just a short letter. My parent's said you and Ron can come stay at my house the last two weeks of the summer holidays. Ron has already said he is going to come. Will you? Send Hedwig back with your reply. Love Hermione .  
  
Harry jumped up , grabbed Hedwig and stared dancing round the room with her. "Thanks Hermione!! You're a life saver!!" And so she was. She had just saved Harry from spending two whole weeks with Olive and Marge.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ 


End file.
